The Reawakening
by Alien752
Summary: All around the world countries have start to mysteriously vanish, and no one knows where they go. However forgotten powers have awakened from ancient times and the countries can sense the shift in the world. With a different country vanishing day and night, it won't be long until they have all but disappeared, leaving their land, animals, and people all behind.
1. Prologue

**DISCALIMER: Alien752 does not in anyway or form own Hetalia, or any of the content in said show. She does have a few ocs in here and does hold some claim to said ocs. Though she does not own what they were based on. For the sake of the story, this disclaimer shall be posted solely on this chapter, though it stands for the entire story. Thank you for taking the time to read, and please enjoy the story.**

Somewhere in the streets of Riga, Latvia: a young looking man was running in a quick stride. He panted heavily as he gave a quick turn; changing directions down a different street. Only for it to stop in a dead end.

The boy subconsciously held his breath, the ominous footsteps chasing after him were getting louder and louder. The boy made a dash for the nearest dumpster, cowering behind it. He was shaking in fear, worried for himself and what they might do if he was caught.

The silent fall of the footsteps was followed by hushed whispers, drifting through the alleyway with the wind. Though not in a language the boy could understand.

Once the whispering came to a halt, the footsteps once again picked up, as they got further and further away. Soon, nothing could be heard but the low whistling of the wind, which blew itself around in an almost teasing manner.

The boy carefully poked his head out from behind the dumpster, he looked around for any sign of his chasers, yet as he glanced around it became clear that he was alone. The boy finally let out that breath he had been holding in.

With shaking legs and arms, he stood up; leaning against the wall, he let his shoulders relax. It would appear he was safe...for now, but perhaps that wasn't such a good thing. Now he would have to go see him. The person who often drove fear into his heart.

He stayed where he was for another few good minutes before realizing he needed to get going if he wanted to be in Russia soon. The boy let out a small groan and started on his way out of the alleyway.

The boy made it into the open road, which was unsurprisingly empty for how late it was. However almost as soon as he was out in the open, he spotted the outline of his previous chaser. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly stepped back, hoping to get back into his hiding spot.

He was beginning to think he was in the clear, when his phone decided to go off. He couldn't help but mentally curse whoever was calling him.

Right as the phone went off, the shape of a head gave a sharp turn in his direction. The boy's eyes went as wide as saucers as he turn to run, only to come face to face with another one of his attackers.

It didn't seem to matter which direction he turned, one of the seven were there. They surrounded him, none were humans, despite the fact they had human shapes. Instead they were simply spirit like human creatures, each with a different set of colors adorning their outlines and middles.

One of the seven took a few steps forward. As it turned out, despite the fact that they were not solid, they still made footsteps. "Now little Latvia, did you really think you could escape?" The one who stepped forward asked in a feminine voice. She spoke in a language he could understand, yet her accent was unfamiliar, though it did sound European.

Latvia gulped. "You know my name?" He asked, as last he checked; he had not told these crazy spirit people his name.

"Of course, I know all of my countries names," she purred.

The little country backed away from her, all thoughts of the phone were forgotten as it turned to voicemail. He backed up as far as he could before he bumped into the spirit behind him. It appeared they were at least, part solid.

Instantly the one behind him grabbed his wrists, holding them tightly as the pressure caused Latvia to flinch. With a nod from the one who spoke, the spirit that held him sent a bolt of electricity at the country, which promptly knocked him out.

Once Latvia had fallen to the ground, the seven spirits relaxed. "Perfect, that's another one gone from Europe!" One of the spirits said as she clasped her "hands" together in excitement.

Another one rolled his glowing brown eyes. "Yeah, but we have only retrieved European and African countries so far. I want to get stronger as well," he stated. This spirit sounded more irritated than excited.

The first female one laughed. "Don't worry, we'll get some of your countries soon enough. You must remember that patience is important." She glared at him, as if begging the other to challenge her authority.

He grunted. "I think I've waited long enough. Next country we get is one of mine or I will go alone." He folded his "arms" as he glared at the other six around him. They looked at him for a few moments, each with a guarded expression on their sorta faces.

Finally the first girl nodded. "Agreed." She turned to the others. "Antartica, have Latvia join the others!" She ordered and one of the spirits gave a grumble and a nod.

"Fine, but I can do more than just carry stupid countries around! I am just as powerful as any of you!" He argued as the others have him a look. Antartica sighed, realizing this was getting him no where. He grabbed Latvia by his shirt and started to drag him off.

The first girl turned to the others. "Now that we have that settled, I believe I have a new location for us." She paused as a glowing, creepy smile appeared on her slowly solidifying face. "Continents, we are going to Taiwan."

 **Okay so, fair warning: This story will include state ocs, continent ocs, capital ocs, and a few country ocs. Though they will not be the main focus. Also, as far as pairings go...there are no definite pairings for the story, though I might hint at some. Take it how you will and feel free to ship whoever so you choose to ship. Now, also, I mean no offense, so If I offend you anywhere throughout this story, I am incredibly sorry. I don't know how long it will be, or when I will finish it. This is my first story and I want it to be good, so I don't know how far apart the updates will be. Please be patient with me, and if you see any incorrect information, or possibly offense content that I was not aware of, I would be happy if you simply pointed that out to me and not flame me for it.**

 **Flames/bashing/trolls/ect will all be ignored. I am sorry. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask and I will attempt to answer them without spoiling anything for the story. Ali out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 1

When starting a story, there are many places in which it could start. For instance, perhaps at a world meeting? No much to common. A G8 meeting maybe? It is also to popular. We want to be unique don't we? Well then, what if we started in the middle of action? Something to get the reader's attention? No. That just doesn't fit. No, the only good place for the story to start is somewhere different.

We'll start with a few countries, all in America's house the day after his birthday. The day was July 5th in one of America's many places around the states. This one was a large house in Virginia.

America had of course, a huge party for his birthday. However as it turned out, more than a few of the countries had been a wee bit too drunk to make it to their hotel rooms the previous night. So personifications of the countries were sprawled around throughout the American's house.

Alfred had actually been one of the first awake, since this was his house after all and was currently cleaning up after his birthday bash. Soon after he awoke, Lithuania followed and had come to join the American in his cleanings.

"Dude, you don't have to clean up. I can handle this," Alfred said with his famous Hollywood grin as he pushed some more trash into the large plastic bag he had with him.

Lithuania shook his head. "No, I'd like to help," he said simply. The Baltic nation didn't let America object, and had already begun to pick up some of the trash. It wasn't overly obvious, but someone did appear to be bothering him.

Now, America wasn't exactly the most insightful nation, however when it concerned his friends he could always tell when something was bothering them. He placed the bag on the ground as he took a step closer to Lithuania. "Toris, dude. You feeling alright? You seem a little down."

Lithuania paused in his cleaning, letting his brown hair cover his face. "Nothing is wrong Mr. America, I am fine." The lie was obvious. Lithuania had been the only one of the three Baltic nations to come to the party. Though he wasn't very willing to explain why.

America didn't seem to buy this, and walked closer to the country. He put a firm yet comforting and on his shoulder. "No you're not. Please dude, just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." The man stiffened even more.

He seemed to be considering his options before finally, Lithuania let his guard down and relaxed his shoulders. "Have you heard the rumors of the missing countries?" He asked timidly, his voice was quiet and his face still hidden by his hair.

"Yeah." Of course America had heard the rumors. It had been going on for a week or two, apparently some of the smaller countries had started disappearing throughout Europe and Africa, but some people thought the missing countries were just avoiding everyone else. It wasn't enough to cause an alarm or search for them, and so America hadn't thought or even heard much of it at the time.

Lithuania began to feel weak. "Two days ago, Estonia, Latvia, and I were supposed to meet Mr Russia in his country." His voice shook ever so slightly. "But only Estonia and I showed. We didn't worry at first, but then hours went by and Latvia still hadn't shown." He paused for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. "Finally Estonia called Latvia, he didn't answer and it went to voicemail. I had talked to him right before he left, so we knew he was on his way...but he never showed, no one has seen or heard from him since." Lithuania looked down. "It would appear that Latvia has joined the missing countries."

America could tell this was hard for the Baltic nation. After all, those three were pretty close. "It's okay, maybe he just didn't want to see Russia," he joked. "I know I wouldn't." As America chuckled, in an attempt to lighten the mood, Lithuania shook his head, obviously not appreciating the American's attempts.

"No, we went to his house, Latvia was not there. He is missing, and I think the others are too." Of course by "others" Lithuania meant those that were supposedly missing. "America, I think the rumors are true, for some reason countries have started to disappear."

Before America could say anything, someone else entered into the room, and the time for such discussion was over. Though as America left to go greet Prussia a good morning, he couldn't help but think back to what Lithuania said, was it possible countries were really missing? If so, what happened to them? Where did they go? These were all things America didn't know, but being the hero he was, he was determined to find out.

It took most of the morning and afternoon to get everyone out of the house and on their ways back to their own countries, and by the time everyone left, America was already tired. But there was still stuff he had to do that day, starting with having one of his states or his capital gather together a list of all the rumored countries to go missing.

He was the hero, and if there were countries missing, that meant it was a hero's job to find them and that was exactly what America was going to do.

The blond American pulled out his phone, quickly calling his capital. "Yo D.C!" He spoke into the phone as someone picked up from the other end.

 _"What's up boss?"_ Came a man's voice.

America made his way to his study, walking in he looked through the stack of papers on his desk. "You know that rumor going around about those missing countries?" He asked, and it wasn't long before D.C replied with a vague yes. "Well I need you to get me a list of all of the missing countries," he explained, still looking through his papers.

A sound of annoyance came from the other end. _"Do you know how hard that will be to get? None of the neighboring countries are going to willingly give a capital of the USA the names of which countries are missing! That's not really stuff people want known."_

America frowned slightly, now that was true that most likely friends of the missing countries wouldn't want a big superpower like himself knowing their friends were missing. They might think he would take advantage of that and attack. Which he definitely would not, as that was not heroic at all.

"Please D.C? You're persuasive, I know you could do it!" America told his capital, he would do it himself but he had piles of paperwork that he was supposed to finish by...two days ago. Yeah the boss was not going to be happy about that.

The person on the phone grunted. _"Why are you so interested all of a sudden anyways?"_ He asked.

America beamed. "Because, if they are missing then it's a hero's job to find them and I'm the hero!" He exclaimed excitedly. Of course, there were more reasons, after all he was curious as to why countries were mysteriously vanishing, and it was something that needed to be solved if they didn't want it to become anymore serious.

D.C let out a disgruntled whine, he didn't sound happy. It was likely he was a bit hungover from his own celebration last night. _"Alright fine, I'll try and get you a list. Just please tell me you know what you're doing. I don't want this leading down another dead end."_

"Don't worry Robert, I know what I'm doing!"

 _"You better. Goodbye Alfred."_

"Bye Rob!"

Just like that, D.C hung up and America quickly put his phone away as he stared at the piles of paperwork. He sighed, knowing that he had to do it and sat down: ready for a boring day of paperwork. Even if he would much rather go out for McDonald's.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far! I apologize if either America or Lithuania were out of character, this is my first time writing for Hetalia. Most likely the main characters will be the Allies and Axis powers. The next chapter will probably be about either Japan or Germany, I'll let you guys as the readers decide which one. Most likely we'll be switching between America, England, Japan, and Germany for who the chapters are about. Though I'm not so sure on Germany.**

 **Alright, bye guys and please review! I love your reviews and I appreciate any comments as well!**


End file.
